Surving With You
by Gothic Dreams of Lust
Summary: SqaullxQuistis Takes place after defeat of Ulticima. Squall comes back from vacation to find he's becoming annoyed with Rinoa's clingy behavior. He gets put on a mission with Quistis and their lives might be on the line...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was a crisp, winter's day as Squall Leonhart made his way to the small store at the corner of a street in Timber. His feet crunched in the fresh blanket of snow while his hair collected the soft flurries that fluttered down from the gray, cloudy sky. He neared the store, his breath coming out in short, icy streams of mist before him while he finished his trek up the steep hill. He stopped briefly to catch his breath as a light breeze ruffled his light brown hair.

He finally got to the store and opened the door while a silver bell chimed over his head. He walked around the quaint store, browsing its shelves for the desired item he searched for while his hair turned damp with the melting flurries. He found it and briskly went to the counter, pulling out his See-D check and paying up for it. He then went out of the store, the bell jingling softly again upon his departure. He plunged outside, not getting very far from the door before a sharp pain came quickly to the left side of his face as he was nailed with a snowball.

" What the f... " he exclaimed, his light blue eyes lighting up with anger and surprise. He turned around to find a teen about the same age and height as him, although he was just a bit taller. His long reddish-brown hair flowed to just below his shoulder blades and was tied back in a neat pony-tail. That immediately jogged Squall's memory as to who it was, if not that the teen's cowboy hat helped. It was Irvine Kinneas, an old friend from Balamb Garden.

" Hey Squall! " he yelled beaming at him. " How have you been? I haven't seen you in like...forever! "

Squall groaned as he wiped the snow from his face with the sleeve of his black jacket. His cheek had turned a healthy shade of red where the snowball had hit him.

" Geez Irvine, why the hell did you do that? " he asked angrily.

" Hey, I had to get your attention some how! " he said while jumping down from the snow frosted tree in which he had hid. " So, how have you been? " he asked again.

At first Squall didn't answer, not really feeling up to this.

" Oh, just great! " he said muttered sarcastically, finally breaking the silence that hung in the air. " That is until you hit me with that snowball! "

" What's wrong with you? " Irvine asked not impressed with his friend's attitude.

" Nothing! " he snapped get very irritated with his old friend.

" Okay, okay. Fine, fine, " he said taken back by Squall's quick mood-swings.

Squall groaned again as he started to walk back to his house. He walked for a while in silence, realizing that Irvine was still following him. He stopped and quickly turned around, giving Irvine a nasty glare.

" What do you want? " he snapped angrily.

" Nothing! " Irvine retorted quickly.

" Then why are you following me? "

" No specific reason. "

Squall put his hand on his forehead and sighed, disgusted and annoyed. Before he could turn around he was nailed in the back of his head with yet _another_ snowball.

" GAH! " he yelled more surprised than angry as he recovered from almost being knocked over by the force of the frozen projectile. He looked at Irvine who had fallen over as he busted out laughing, then he turned around to see who had thrown the snowball. When he did he saw another familiar teen laughing just as hard as Irvine, clutching at his sides.

He had bright, blond hair and a tattoo-like pattern on the left side of his face, which had turned bright pink with laughter, Zell Dincht.

" GOT'CHA! " he called loudly. He was always loud and boisterous, and _always_ had trouble containing himself. Just plain keeping calm was a problem for him.

" Zell! " Squall yelled at him, " What'cha do that for? "

" Just a surprise. I haven't seen you in a while so me and Irvine thought it'd be nice to surprise you! " he said while walking closer, beaming just as bright as Irvine had.

Squall sighed. " You know I hate surprises, " he muttered putting his hands in his pockets for warmth, despite the black gloves the he wore.

" I know, but we did anyhow. "

Squall sighed again deciding that he might as well play along with this.

" So...how have you guys been? " he said breaking the silence.

" Hey, I asked you that first! " Irvine said matter-of-factly.

" Oh, fine I guess, " he said after another brief pause. " Just living my vacation here in Timber."

Irvine nodded to show his understanding while trying to think of another topic, but stopped thinking when Zell spoke.

" What's it like living in Timber? Do you ever miss the Garden? " he asked stopping there before he went on forever. They both knew that Squall was easy to set off with his short fuse.

" Okay. A bit more quite that what I was used to at the Garden though. I can't say I miss it that much, but after all I do have to go back in two days. " Squall said while walking towards his house again.

" Really? You come back in two days? " Zell piped up.

Squall nodded before turning into his driveway which was un-shoveled and his car was buried under the snow.

" Well I _must_ say it was nice seeing you guys again. I really have to be going. See you all Monday. " he said finally reaching his door.

He was glad to finally be home wishing that he never ran into Zell and Irvine. It was his vacation after all: his time to be away from them. He unlocked his door and went in, a gush of warm air greeting his frozen body. Walking into the kitchen and fixed himself up a warm drink before sitting down on the leather sofa in his small living room. He sat there drowning in his own thoughts half asleep.

It was late when he climbed the stairs to his room. He climbed into his bed, the springs groaning under his weight, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. He had a _long_ day and it wasn't long before he had drifted off to sleep.

Well what do you think? Please review! Oh, and to get to Chapter 2 for some reason the link box thing is at the top of the page...So go up there and read Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Umm…Sorry it took me so long to get up the next chapter…Thing here have kept me rather busy…lol But yes! I hope you enjoy!

Monday, Squall was bustling around his house getting ready to go back to the Garden. He wasn't ready to go back but he forced himself to walk out to his car, which he had dug out earlier, while his mind was screaming at him to go back to bed. He turned on the car and backed out from his driveway and onto the road. He had a good drive ahead of him.

Yawning, he got out of the car as a cold breeze blew by giving him the chills. He hurried inside only to be greeted by a flash of blue and black as Rinoa Heartilly attacked him, squeezing him in a tight embrace. Her raven hair flowed to just below her shoulders and her dark, brown eyes completely contrasted her pale complexion.

" Squall! Oh, I missed you! " she said literally jumping up and down.

Squall finally managed to pry her off and looked at her with a slight glare.

" Oh, it's great to see you too, " he muttered trying to sound happy to see his girl friend when he really wasn't.

Seeing his glare she took away her smile and said sadly, " You big meany! " She always said that and Squall was used to it as she walked off with her arms folded crossly.

_' That takes care of that, '_ he thought to himself while going to the dorms. He reached his with his student ID# engraved on the door and it opened automatically to let him in only to find everyone in there. Just everyone, from Xu to Seifer. Grrr Seifer, just the sight of him made his blood boil. " What's going on here! " he yelled looking at them all. In a flash of yellow he had the small Selphie Tilmitt gripping him in a death embrace. She was small only about 5' 1" to Squall's 5' 8" but she held him tight. Her light brown hair and emerald green eyes made her look innocent and way out of place in the military school. Squall staggered backwards as she squeezed him but _finally_ managed to pry her off.

" Oh Squall, " she cried gleefully beaming as bright as the sun itself. " Welcome back! "

He glared at her and asked again, " Selphie, what the hell is this! "

" Can't you tell? "

" No. _What is it!_ , " he asked again his voice shaking with anger.

She sighed. " Ok, It's your welcome back party! " she said beaming again.

Squall groaned and parked himself in the far corner of the room, next to his former instructor Quistis Trepe. She seemed to be avoiding the action as well. He looked around at everyone who seemed to be having a good time in his dorm which was now decorated with streamers, balloons, and basically anything else you could think of. He sighed wondering how long it would take to take them down.

" Boring isn't it? " Quistis said suddenly. " I could be doing better things but Rinoa forced us all here. "

" You can say that again, " he muttered, his voice flat with boredom. " I could be sleeping. "

She smiled softly. " You always seem to be tired. " she said now laughing lightly.

" Whatever… " He sighed getting up wondering if he could make a get away to his bedroom. He thought too soon.

" Squall? Where do you think you're going? " Rinoa asked him, her hands on her hips.

" No where…no where important, " he said stepping away from his bedroom while giving it a last, longing glance. How he wanted just to sleep. He had been up all of last night getting ready to come back. He walked away sitting back down only to have Irvine come over to him with Selphie at his side.

" Hey Squall, Sefie says you aren't in a good mood. "

" She told you right! " he snapped just wishing to turn invisible.

" So…err… how come you feel that way? "

He didn't answer, hoping that he'd just go away. Hopefully, this whole thing would be over soon as it was a bit after eleven at night. Soon enough everyone slowly filed out of the room leaving just him and Rinoa. _' Why her! '_ he asked himself just wishing to be alone again. She came up to him and hugged him lovingly and said goodnight before she too went out the door.

He waited a while to make sure she was out of earshot before he half yelled,

" Good riddance! You could have at least help pick up this shit you left all over my dorm! "

He sat down a sighed deeply trying to get rid of all this anger that was growing inside of him. It just felt like he was going to burst. Suddenly silent laughter filled his ears and he turned to face Quistis, who was still in the room.

" What do you want? " he spat, still angry.

She continued laughing but still answered his question. " Nothing really. I just thought I'd stay afterwards and help you clean up, " she said kindly.

His face softened slightly. " Oh, err…sure you can help. Thanks…" he mumbled quietly feeling slightly more at ease.

She smiled and stood up to take off a rogue streamer that was hanging down limply in the middle of the room. Squall eyed her for a moment but shook his head free of any loose thoughts and started to help her as well.

" I told them you wouldn't like it…" she said after a while, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

He stopped and raised a brow curiously. " That I wouldn't like what? " he asked curiously while accidentally stepping on a balloon, causing it to pop loudly, making him and Quistis jumped. Cursing loudly, he bent over to pick up the small pieces while Quistis laughed again.

" The welcome back party, silly, " she said with a smile at his muttering.

" Oh, " he replied faintly while tossing the trash away. He stood back up and turned around. Finally, the room was clean and he could get to bed. He looked at Quistis as she walked to his side and threw away her collection of party decorations. He smiled faintly at her as she passed without knowing why, but forced it away when she gazed up at him.

She shifted uncomfortably, obviously searching for the right words to say. " Well…it's getting late, " she said quietly.

He nodded. " Yeah, thanks for the help Quistis, " he said, while opening the door for her on her way out.

" Your welcome. G'night Squall, " she said as she walked through the door, stopping only to wait for his reply.

He smiled again. " G'night, " he replied, shutting the door behind him.

She walked down the hall, her boots echoing loudly against the empty and silent walls, her face slightly flushed. _'Squall is a kind person despite his rough exterior,' _she thought to herself as she rounded a corner. She continued with this thought but realized that he was tired. Perhaps it was just fatigue that forced this new change in personality out of him…

Sighing angrily at herself for thinking about him she opened her dorm's door and flopped down on the couch. She didn't have a chance at him…he had Rinoa and she wouldn't dare interfere with that relationship. Why was she thinking about Squall at all! Deciding just to go to bed to clear her mind she turned off the lights and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

R&R! Sorry if it was kinda short! ;


End file.
